Forgotten Worlds
by Deathwriter42
Summary: Someone is making the world unbalanced again, and it's up to Jack the winter spirit to save the day again. But with the help of new members never before seen. The unbalance doesn't just effect children, but the whole world, even the worlds unseen on our lovely planet. Watch as forgotten myths and folklore come at Jack and his new friends, as they try to rebalance the Earth.
1. Prologue

**Well, here's the actual start of the story. And I plan on being more productive now that I've gotten some new material to work with and ideas are flowing in like a waterfall.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the movie and books. All rights goes to the genius behind the original stories.**_

* * *

When the Earth was still young, there was no life. Just light and warmth. The Earth wasn't even suppose to be a home to anyone. But it does now and life started when foreign objects littered the world. The inhabitants where deep thinkers and came from other more developed worlds, but can never go back to the home they once knew. Their world has fallen victim to a race who's only desire is to destroy and cause pain.

The Earth was a new beginning for them and they wanted to create it so that this wouldn't fall like their home worlds. About a hundred living creatures came from different planets and they each banded together to be able to learn from each other. Some were even born from the survivors and life started to form from nothing.

However, some of the races would be cursed with something that will never happen again. The so called garden is the first of many, but the only one that'll ever be made from nothing. This garden is the birth place of Mother Nature herself, and the death of her mother has created the tree of immortality. The death of the leader of the fearlings who followed the survivors to the Earth has brought the tree of death. And only a few people know about the trees, while even lesser people dared to eat the fruits.

Though the creation of the world has changed over time and the a few of the original survivors are now immortal and changed their names a multiple of times, one thing is for sure and that is the planet is being protected so that it would not fall as others have in the past.

* * *

**Well I hope this brings people to want to read this and not leave. I know it's kind of vague and out of context, but it will make sense soon. Hope to see you all in three days time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**There seems to be a good number of people who gave this story a chance, but I'm just throwing a gamble out there that you weren't really convinced. Hey, you try writing one last minute while you're half awake and mostly sick. So without further ado, here's the first chapter. Hope you stick around for this one.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the movie and books. All rights goes to the genius behind the original stories._**

* * *

Well, it's another day. Winter is soon coming to an end for the northern hemisphere, and our young winter spirit let the wind carry him around not caring where he's going as long as it's cold. Landing somewhere in Ireland, he looks around at the final moments of his work. It's night at this time and everyone's tucked in bed inside waiting for the spring equinox to come in a few days. "It's spring already?" Jack sighed to himself. He smirks as he thinks of ways to bug Bunnymund again this year. Walking around the lonely street, he lets the frost move on its own with every step he takes.

It's a peaceful night, and there's no problem with anything. Just a peaceful night. Well, it was suppose to be. From a distance, Jack could hear a sort of screaming coming from a back alley. He went to check it out and comes face to face with something he's never seen in his whole 300 years of memories. It's a beast with three dog heads and a snake for a tail. It towers over a five story building, and in one of its mouths holds what looked to him like a small doll with wings.

Jack takes a step closer and rubs his eyes, hoping it's just his mind playing tricks on him. But to his dismay, it wasn't. And to top it all off, his staff knocks down a trash can from no where and the can crashes to the ground, leaving a huge crash to echo throughout the ally as the contents fall out. The creature's tail instantly found Jack from the shadows, and the beast turns around so that all eight eyes are on him, and he could swear that the creature looked amused. The creature lifted its paw up in the air and the claws met with an unfortunate street light and was cut down to half its size. The creature smirked at Jack's reaction which was to fall back from the crash. Jack tries to swallow the lump that formed in his throat, but it wouldn't budge, leaving him paralyzed when the creature held a staring contest with him. But soon, the creature got bored of their little game and decided to make the first move. Ever so carefully.

The creature starts to take careful, calculated steps towards Jack as he tries to scramble to his feet. He trips over his own legs and falls to the ground again. The creature's middle head went towards the young spirit and Jack could smell something rotting coming from its breath. He still tries to escape by slowly backing away, but the creature follows his every move and they fall into a loop of events.

Finally comes the time to break the loop and his back meets a brick wall, looking around slightly shows that he's trapped in a hidden corner of the alley. This greatly amused the creature, and opens its mouth to show rows of daggered teeth. Jack closes his eyes as he waits for the end, when something flies through the air and hits the creature right in the eye. Jack dares to take a peek, and he sees the monster start to cry from the pain and Bunnymund stands tall against the beast.

Jack jumps up and hugs him from the relief of being away from the beast, "Bunny! You will not believe how relieved I am to see your fuzzy face!" Bunny could easily make fun of the fact that Jack is acting like a total chicken, but he let it slide as they were still really close to the lion's den.

"Ya, ya. Thank me later mate, we gotta move. That thing won't stop until there's only one left standing. Get in." Bunny taps the ground twice with his foot, and a hole opens up. Without question or hesitation, they jump in. Both wanting all the more to get out of here. Bunny jumps in a few seconds later and the hole soon closes.

They slide down tunnels before landing in the North Pole, just outside North's workshop. They don't say anything, and just get inside. Jack is hoping for answers from his elders as they walk in; but instead of the warm welcome of a soft fireplace, they come face to face with a heat wave. The instant change of temperature below -30 to above 50 has both immortals to feel like fainting. But before any of them could do so, North comes out of his office. He's followed by a hooded figure clothe in light a blue hoodie and white shorts, and they both seem unaffected by heat around the two who just came in. "North! Why is it like 50 degrees in here!?" Bunny gasped out, as he wipes sweat out of his fur. (_I'm Canadian so that's celsius if you're wondering.)_

North's eyes widen in realization at what was wrong and instantly turned to the person behind him. He towered over the figure as he looks down at the person responsible for the temperature change. "Calm down, you should already known who these two are. They're not enemies." The hooded figure looks up at him for a second before the air around Jack and Bunnymund returned to normal. North smiles at the figure and gives them a nod of approval before turning back to the other two with a smile. "That should be better. How are you feeling?"

"Beside the fact that I almost died twice today, I'm good." Jack jokes as he looks over to the person behind North, "Who's that?" Jack strains to see any details of the face, but the hood easily hides everything. Almost like there's not even a head there, but he can feel a calculated gaze coming from the person behind him.

North stepped in to block his view, "Questions for later when every body here, yes? Have some cookies in the living room as you both wait." Before anyone could protest, North pushes both males into a room at the end of the hall and disappeared as he closed the door.

Heavy footsteps fade away from the closed door, and Jack had a feeling that there's something North was hiding and he wants to find out. Jack turns to tell Bunny his plan, but instead he sees the giant rabbit on the couch passed out. The temptation to draw on Bunny's sleeping face was almost too much, but he really wants to know what North is hiding.

Quietly slipping out the door, he makes it down the hall until he sees a pair of shadows on the floor. The two shapes shows great differences, North and his round large figure easily fills most of the floor, while the mystery person has a petite and fragile figure. They spoke in whispers, but loud enough for the words to reach Jack's ears, "Please just stay. You should meet the others. The powers they have was yours, right? You should teach them how to use it after all. It'll help them with what's to come." North's voice is easily recognizable, with its accent and baritone pitch, but the way he spoke held high respect for the individual.

"No, it's better for them to not be near me." The only conclusion for the new voice is that it belongs to the unnamed person. Their voice is light and held a soft accent that was local to an American. The pitch could belong to a girl, or a boy who didn't hit puberty. But the voice sounds wiser then North's and holds greater authority, almost like a wise elder. "They already know how to use them anyway, so there's no need for me to teach them. I'll just be in the way since I'm like this." A warm breeze suddenly flies through the halls as heavy footsteps head towards Jack's direction; the cue for him to get out of there quickly and he flies silently back to the waiting room.

Jack lands on an arm chair just in time for North to come in with some elves holding cookies and Sandy just behind them. As Sandy gets to work wordlessly on Bunny's dream of carrots, a girl he never met before comes in.

She looks like a sterotypical Mother Nature. Shoulder length light green hair and bright blue eyes. However, she looked no older than Jack himself. The whole air around her held a light cool air and you could easily hear the birds singing in the background. She takes a seat elegantly and her green dress flows down to wrap around her to show her feminine curves. Jack couldn't take his eyes off her, and she smiles sweetly at him. "Hi, I'm Flora Rayn. You must be another season spirit." Her voice was soft and elegant as she looked, and it reminded him of a soft spring breeze. "I'm guessing you're the winter spirit since you have frost all over your sweater."

Jack gives her a charming smile that he knows always gets the baby tooth fairies to swoon, "Jack Frost." He replies smoothly, and brushes some hair out of his eyes. "You guessed correctly. Though I can't guess yours."

Suddenly her smile darkened a little and her eyes became ice cold daggers, "I'm the spring spirit." Her voice came out venomous and Jack tried his hardest not to gulp down the fear, knowing full well that she must really be mad at all of the times he screwed up her new flowers. "And you really don't want to see what I can do when mad." Then she returned quickly to her sweet self and it was like the whole conversation didn't happen. Good thing Bunny wasn't up, or he'd have a great time today for sure.

About five minutes past and in comes another person he's never seen before. This time he's really well built, like a lumber jack for a teen, and has a somewhat boyish face. He'd be what the general female population would consider as attractive, but he holds the air of modesty and a hint of shyness. Dark orange hair crowded his head and hazel brown eyes scanned the living room. He wore a brown jacket over a black hoodie and dark blue jeans, while a dark green backpack hung loosely over one shoulder. Again, he looked no older than Jack, but with immortal teens it's a gamble to how old they actually are. Flora notices the newcomer and instantly brighten up the room as she jumped to give him a hug. "Veles! You finally made it!"

Veles smiles gently at her as they got out of the warm embrace, "Sorry Flo, the sprites hid my bag at the outback. Took me a while to find it." Though he made a reference to the country, he holds no accent to the land and instead holds the American one; which some would say is the old accent of the English.

When Tooth comes in with her other fairies with her, North starts the gathering by whacking Bunny on the back of the head to wake him up. "Everyone here? Good. Introductions should be first." He turns to the three teens in the room as the original great four stood in front of them.

Flora steps up first and curtsies, "It's an honour to be able to meet the four who bring children dreams. I'm Flora Rayn, the spring spirit." Her voice comes out dripping in honey as she timidly smiles, a habit she gained when she was a mortal. Jack held in his laughter.

Veles went up next, and bowed because of his gentlemanly upbringing, "My apologies for being late, but I am grateful to take part of this gathering. My name is Harvest. Veles Harvest of autumn. At your service." This time Jack couldn't hold it in, since Veles bows down and the baby tooth fairy swooned at his Prince Charming like behaviour.

Everyone had their eyes fixed on the chuckling winter spirit as he leans on his staff to keep him from falling to the ground. Jack calms down, amusement still coating his voice as he spoke, "What, you can't deny that that was THE most old fashion introduction ever. This is the modern day, and people are more laid back." He jumps and lands on his staff as it stands on one end, "Jack Frost, the spirit of snow and fun. A new Guardian." He adds as he smiles at the two other seasons. Suddenly he becomes serious as he turns to the other guardians, "All joking aside, what exactly was that thing that attacked me back in Ireland? I mean I sliced a lamp post straight down the middle in a second."

North looks at Jack with all seriousness, "Something attacked you?" Jack nods his head and Bunny supported his answer by nodding as well. "That is not good." North turns to Sandy and he nods knowing what North was asking of him. Sandy threw some of his golden sand in the air and pictures formed in front of the young group.

The golden sand swirled through the air as Tooth recites the story of legend. "You all might already know this, but this earth wasn't able to hold life before like it does now. Us guardians, besides North, were not from this planet and wouldn't have ever come here if it wasn't for the fearlings attacking and destroying our world." The sand showed multiple planets of different size and shape crumble from the inside out. "There was a great leader called Kozmotis Pitchiner and he lead the downfall of the fearlings." Another picture showed a man dressed in golden armor and fearlessly take down the foes. "Thanks to his leadership we were able to come here and his daughter was born. His daughter was able to make this barren lava waste land into what we have today." A small child is depicted and everything looked beautiful as life started to form. "This is what we called the Golden Age. When everything was balanced and everyone had nothing to worry about. However, all good things had to come to an end." The next picture is that of Pitchiner and his young daughter together looking happy, until a dark shadow tore apart the pair and Pitchiner was devoured by the shadows. "Then we lost out greatest hero to the fearlings and they've broke free from their chains. Bringing death, fear, sin and pain." A dark shadow fell upon the earth and the silent cries of a child could be heard. "The Earth turned cold then and nearly killed off everything. But even when the cold disappeared, there was still desperation and poverty for the mortals who evolved into thinkers." A quick flash forward of the times played and yet the people still looked miserable. "Then came the time of creativity and North came to be the new leader, with the help of Pitchner's daughter and the man in the moon. With that, the creation of the Guardians came to be and balance was finally restored again." Another flash showed the joy of people's faces as the Dark ages came to an end. But the legend didn't end there, it has yet another twist. It shows the girl again, but a little older and more refined. "Pitchiner's daughter took the name of Mother Nature as she took care of the planet and those living on the surface. With her, the planet has a chance of being saved from dying. But around the 1300s the bond between her and the Earth shattered because she lost her power." Mother Nature started to lose her glow and the sky turned gray for the next two cycles."The Earth reacted badly to the disconnection and the biggest volcanic eruption happened the day the bond broke. And the coming years would soon lead to what the humans know as the Great Famine and the Black Death." Again comes the pain and suffering the living creatures faced from the unbalance of the world "Of course Many couldn't have another world fall. So with what he learned from Mother Nature, he chose people to hold her power to restore the balance." There the final picture of the three season spirits from when they have first awoken. "It has taken time to find all of you, and until now the fearlings didn't even know that you all existed until Pitch fought with Jack." The sand soon faded away and the room returned to it's regular lighting.

Jack didn't like the fact that it sounded like it was his fault. "Why did they find us out when I fought Pitch?" Jack asked aloud and North gives him a comforting smile.

"It's not your fault Jack." North places a heavy hand on his cold shoulder, "We didn't know either. Manny just told us all of this last night, he thought that they wouldn't have found out since Mother Nature's power was spilt up into the four of you. He didn't think that her power was able to multiply and grow stronger until that blast you threw at him. Before they thought the three of you were just created for Manny's amusement, but now the big secret is out."

Tooth jumps in with a worried look. "They're targeting you, the four seasons, because you keep the earth balanced. If one of you dies, then the earth would be in total chaos." Sandy moves his arms to show an explosion and his mouth forms a small 'o' shape.

Bunnymund stands tall and crosses his arms. "That's why we're having you all gather together so that it wouldn't happen."

However, there was one thing they are greatly missing. "But there's only three of us. How about the spirit of summer?" Flora wondered aloud as she looks around the room.

The room falls silent as the three young immortals look at their elders. "You'll meet them soon enough." North ends it with that and motions for them to follow him to the hallway.

* * *

**Well, hope that got you interested now. Please review and check out my other stories if you get the chance. I'm doing weekly updates now so check out my profile page for information. See you all next sunday!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about a late and short one. I had this concert thing to get ready for onto of a final project thingy so I didn't have free time until now. But it' still no excuse so I don't blame you guys for thinking this chapter is dry and you stop reading from her on out.**

_**Disclaimer: I swear that I don't own any characters that are commonly know outside of this fanfic. They are own by amazing people, and obviously I'm not one of those people.**_

* * *

North lead the three teens down the hallway and into his personal work area. He rummages through his stuff looking for whatever it is he needs. "So you see, Manny and I have been thinking of ways to protect all of you and we both agree that you all should go to..." His face lights up as he finds what he's looking for, "School!" He came up now and in his hands are now two bags. He tossed a dark blue one Jack's way and the other one was light green and flew to the hands of Flora.

Veles is the first to speak up. "What do you mean school? Is it not easier for them if we are all in one spot?" However, the other two were looking through their new bags to even question that fact. "There's also the fact that we'll stick out and WE CAN'T BE SEEN BY MORTALS!" Veles spoke the last part louder to try and get the attention of the other two.

It did and their faces fall from the fact. It's not their fault that they can't be seen. It's a defense spell so that questions wouldn't be asked from the rare curious ones that want to know everything and won't take magic for an answer. North sees the spring and winter spirits' faces fall and lets out a jolly laugh. "No, wrong idea. You all will go to Spirit school, with the young sprites and other immortals that are around your age. Looks wise." North then hands over a pile of stuff to Veles and motions for him to put it inside his bag. "Inside those bags I gave you have school supplies and uniform. With class schedule and books. Any questions?" Each one takes a minute to think before shaking their heads. "Good, now hurry and change into new uniforms and come back here to met your guide."

* * *

After a few minutes, they all came out with their uniforms on. At first they each had the same grey bland looking uniform, but the moment they put them on did it change. Jack's uniformed changed into khaki pants, black leather shoes, dark blue jacket and a white dress shirt under a black sweater. Flora's had a plaid pink and blue skirt; brown leather shoes; light green jacket; and a yellow button down blouse with a red ribbon around her collar. Veles wears black slacks; light brown shoes; and a maroon sweater over a dark gold dress shirt with a black tie hanging around his neck, tied incorrectly. "Good, but Veles your tie is wrong." North takes the boy's tie and fixes it before turning to Jack. "Jack my boy, how come you don't wear the tie?"

Jack shrugs as shoulders his backpack. "I've seen some kids not wear one in other countries, and I don't think I'll ever learn how to put one on." He takes a step forward and something loops around his neck. "Ack, hey!"

North turns the boy to face him and starts to tie the tie, "You might think it's ok, but at this school there're rules. And the uniform is specially designed to protect you by hiding your powers from others." The tie then turns into from it's dark grey to light blue hue. "We can never be too careful. There's even a legend saying that if you defeat the immortal season then they'd become immortal. So yes, hiding is a good thing. Just don't use your powers too much." He looks over the three of them and nods his head with approval. "Your guide will be here any moment."

"So in the mean time, could you tell us about the school?" Flora chimes as she plays around with her new clothes. "I've been around for a while and I have never heard of any immortal school."

"Of course, because it's top secret. And also really boring, but they are all skilled in fighting and you all will be safe." North starts searching his pockets for something. "Just stay here while I go look for something." He left the room without a response and the teens just look at each other.

"So, why don't we get to know one another." Jack suggest as he leans on his staff. Both Flora and Veles nods as they start to relax. "We pasted the names and occupations, so how about age?"

Veles thinks out loud, "I'm not sure the exact date since I woke up at a small village, but I found a calendar in a palace saying that it was 1664 and I woke about a year before. So I'm a close 400." The moment the words came out of his mouth, Flora's expression falls. "What's wrong?"

Flora shakes her head, "No, it's just that I don't really know how old I am. All I know is that I was watching someone draw a beautiful picture of a woman on a shell. He called it Nascita di Venere. And there wasn't any form of date like it is now, but I might be older than you."

"Then that means I'm the youngest! I've been like this for 300 years." Jack sheepishly says. "And here I thought we might have all been born at the same time since it was Manny who gave all of us our powers."

"But we're all different in power. It's not really all that surprising since they did say that it took a while for Manny to find the right people." Veles points out, "But it's weird. I don't remember anything about myself before I became who I am now."

"You're not the only one. I only know a little bit about myself thanks to Tooth." Jack twirled his staff around, thinking about his memories. "But it's all I need since it brought out what my core is."

Flora brings out a thought, "Hey Jack, if you're a Guardian now, then is there kids who can see you?" Jack nods, feeling proud of being able to become friends with Jamie and his friends. "So how does it feel like? To be believed in, I mean."

"It feels great. I felt like I could protect anyone." He has a sparkle in his eye as he remembers the feeling of protecting the kids, "But I can't really explain it with words. If you guys want, I can get my friends to believe in you as well." Then a smile flashed between the two other seasons, "I know how lonely it is to not be able to be seen, but you guys seem to know each other."

"We met by accident." Flora blushed as she thought about it and played around with her pendant. Jack could actually easily tell that Flora has a crush on Veles and he kind of wanted to play cupid and get them together.

Then North comes in looking successful in his search, "I found it! Here, look." North hands what he found to the three teens. "It's called a Brownie. It's like a smartphone the kids have nowadays, but it holds magic in it and proves helpful with studies." In the hands is a thin rectangle that fits perfectly in their hands. To the normal eye it looks like a regular smartphone, but North starts to go into detail of the Brownies. These gadgets would never get lost and would always find its owner. It connects to the internet, plays music, takes pictures and videos, contacts others with a Brownie, etc. It could also cast spells, give readings of a spirit's power, and gives background information for anything they need. It also talks to you and understands you. **(Unlike what we have now.)**

Each teen's eyes sparkled as they turned their Brownies on and it shines with their general colours. Jack's lock screen showed a white snowflake over a dark blue background, Flora's a pink daisy with a light green background, and Veles' has a red maple leaf over a brown background. North left the teens to their own devices and they start to play around with their new gift. "Looks like Christmas has come early now." He says to himself as he watches their eyes glow like children playing with new toys. Then the clock reads 2:14 and he smiles knowing that their guide would soon be here.

A moment later, a portal lined with hearts popped out beside North and out comes a Greek God. Literarily.

* * *

**Again, sorry about a short chappie, but I got pressed for time. But I am curious to see how good you guys are with your myths, so tell me who you think their guide is. There's a lot of hints! And next week's chapter, I swear, will be longer. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not posting it yesterday. But being in a coma does stop you from going on a computer. So yes, here it is. This hopefully won' t happen again.**

* * *

A moment later, a portal lined with hearts popped out beside North and out comes a Greek God. Literarily. "Eros, I was wondering when you'll pop up."

"Nicholas! It really has been a while since I've seen you. Last time I saw you was when your bread was burned off." Eros flew in wearing his own style for the uniform. A bright red blazer over a black dress shirt and a pink tie, with white slacks and white leather shoes. Eros turns to the immortal teens and gives off a bright smile. "So you must be the new students. May I be the first person to welcome you to our wonderful school. I can easily assure you that there is no school out there like ours." He takes a step closer and grabs the hand of Flora's, "By your colours, you must be part of the spring season. I hope we can get along. Spring and love goes hand in hand." He places a small peck on her hand and Veles tried everything he could to hold himself back from punching this Eros guy in the face. "I am Eros. Known as the God of love in ancient times."

Flora blushed, since it's the first time someone has ever done that to her, as she smiles. "Flora Rayn. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Eros smiles again, "The pleasure is all mine." Veles coughs loudly to get the two's attention. "Ah yes, you must be the fall spirit." Eros and Veles shook hands, and it was obvious to the naked eye that Veles was trying his hardest to hold everything in.

"Veles Harvest." Veles sneers a bit, "And I thought that Cupid was a big baby in a diaper, and has a bow and arrow."

Eros smirks, showing a darker side of his former self. "I was like that, but I've grown out of it a couple thousand years ago." He now turns to Jack and offers a friendly hand, "And finally the winter spirit."

Jack takes the hand, thinking that this guys might not be that bad. "Jack Frost." He instantly says under his breath to the young god, "Be careful, it seems that those two have a spark that neither want to start."

Eros shows a small mischievous smile at the young winter spirit's words, "I know. God of love here. I just started to aim my arrows." The two show a knowing smile to the other, and luckily for them, the two subjects they were talking about was busy with discussing something with North. "These are the cases where I just love my job."

Jack and Eros exchange a quick high five this time, "Eros, I'm sure this'll be a start of a great friendship." The two hide a chuckle as when the others finally get back from what they were discussing. Jack and Eros put on a poker face and their little plan seems hidden for now. "So, when do we go to this school?"

"Just step in. We have an off day from class, but the school also acts a dorm so there's a lot of activity in the school today." Eros points to a new portal and inside you could see a front door of an old building. "Well come on. We better get you settled in." He motioned them to go first and they did.

The teleportation was instant and painless, and they found themselves in front of a old shack that doesn't even look like anyone lives in there anymore. "Where are we?" Jack let out as he scanned their surroundings. They're standing in the middle of a vast field with some patches of snow here and there and a few cows out grazing.

"We're in the middle of the Canadian Prairies. Alberta to be more precise." Eros informs them as he opens the door to the shack. "Well here we are, welcome to our amazing school." They all take a look inside and see just an old room with dust piled high on forgotten furniture. The looks on their faces was priceless as Eros holds his face straight, "Well come on, just get in." Shrugging, Jack goes in first and disappears in thin air.

"Jack!" The remaining seasons yells and his head pops up from the door.

They both jump back as a smile creeps on the winter spirit's lips. "You guys have to come in here! It's incredible in here." A second to hesitate before Jack got impatient and pulled them past the door and into the actual school.

Eros comes in soon after the fall and spring seasons, and smiles proudly as he showed him the main hall of the school. "Well here we are. Welcome to the Kingdom Academy of Insight." They open their eyes and take in the decor of the main hall. High ceiling gave way to bright lights with no source giving it off, roman columns held strong for support as the marble floor shine as if brand new. It was as if someone painted it to show ancient architecture to its full glory while nature takes it roots to splash the rest of the room with flowers of all kinds. And to top it off, the students walking through looked beyond the normal mortal characteristics. Heights of great varieties; hair looking from leaves to water to fire to feathers; some had wings or pointed ears or even both; some seemed half human half animal; while others held no physical form and shifted into different shapes every step they took.

Eros sees their faces and tries his best to not laugh a their reaction. Each season had their mouth gapped wide open as their eyes grew wide at the sight. "You really should close your mouths, or the fairies would get inside and start putting things you don't want in your mouth." They followed his instruction and paid attention to what he's saying, "Ok, first things first let's see your schedules." They hand it to him and he scans them quickly. "This is great, you're all in the same class with me so you won't be lost!"

"But this building can't be that big. The outside wasn't that big, so thus school might even have just a couple rooms anyway." Veles pointed out still in awe of the hall.

"You'd be surprised." Eros chuckled as he started to head off down the right hallway. They followed down a long, emphasis on the long, hallway that had around twenty doors going down both sides and got to the end to meet with large double doors. The doors opened on their own and showed a mess hall that held the same glory as the main hall. Tables and chairs were made from almost any kind of material; water, clouds, rock, wood etc.; and in the middle held a fountain that showed a scale with four balances. But this is still a school and there are clichés that play out, each sitting in their 'territory' with creatures that held the same characteristics as them. You could say it was worst since they don't go by personality or interests, but they separate each group by appearance and abilities.

Fairies stayed away from the pixies, elemental elves stayed away from other elements, and the season sprites stayed clear away from each other. In the far four corners of the room held the four different seasons, each holding sprites that held different forms but ultimately held the same colors in body characters.

Flora scans the halls they past as a question flows past her teeth. "How is this school so big on the inside?"

Eros doesn't even have to think about the answer. "It's another portal that connects this realm and the other realm you call home. This was created by the four heads of the season with the help of Mother Nature. There are many other realms created by a number of different people, but this one is the biggest one out of all of them." But he waves it off like it's no big of a deal. "It's not the hard to do, I have my own as well. You might even be able to make one since you have the power of Mother Nature in you. You'll learn more about this short of stuff in class." The three season jump, remembering that rumor going round school. Their fear was obvious and Eros smiles to calm them down. "Don't worry, there's a handful of people who know, but they'll act as protecters if any trouble happen. You can trust them since they've been on this world for a long time, unlike the sprites who only live for a century or more." Then he stops and gets really serious, "But that doesn't mean to tell everyone who you really are. There are people who believe in that rumor." A cold shiver goes down all three season's back, and his cheerful expression comes back a second later. "Besides that, just have fun and be yourself. Now to officially start this tour."

* * *

Eros finished off their tour of the school with the dorms. "If Nicholas didn't tell you already, but this school has a dorming option and you'll all be staying here." He leads them to a hall that now has the walls and ceiling the same colour as the sky. It's a light blue that soon turning into a light purple. They stop in front of two doors, "These are your rooms. Boys on the left, girls on the right. Jack and Veles are bunking together. While Flora, you'll be with a long time student. Don't worry, she won't bite." Eros then stops in the middle of the hall and points to one door, stating it's the boys' room.

They turn to the presented door but felt confused when looking at it. It looks like the other doors in the hall, about 8" and arched but unlike the other doors, Jack's and Veles' door is just a blank wooden plank, it doesn't even have a door knob. "Uh, how do we open the door?"

Eros looks at them like they're joking, but then he remembers that they're new. "Oh ya, sorry. One of you place you hand on the door and state your name." Veles looks skeptical, but with what he saw today he'll give a try. He did as Eros instructed and the door started to glow and carve a design along the wood. At the end of the change, the door looked as if a master craftsman has taken their chisel and carved leafs of different colour, the harvest rewards and a setting sun behind tall trees of fall leafs. The door then opens a moment later to show a room that is perfectly semeiotical. Opposite of the door is a window which shows an ever changing garden, and the sides has a bed and a desk, enough for two people. The whole room is covered in fall colours and has a rustic feel.

Veles and Jack go in but the room rejected Jack. It's like there's this invisible wall the formed the second Veles stepped into the room. "Ow, what hit me?" Jack examines the door frame as the others did, but there's no sign of what got him between the eyes. "Isn't this my room to?"

Eros shook his head, "Not yet. You have to do the same thing or the room will keep rejecting you. It's a security system we have for each room. You're not allowed in someone else's room unless you get invited in by someone who owns the room."

"Even if the door's wide open?" Eros nods at Jack's question. Veles closed the door for Jack and he did the same thing. The door changed again and the design changed from all autumn to both autumn and winter. The picture split in the middle; one side had the leaves of golden and harvest hoodies, while the other had hills of pure white and delicate snowflakes fall from the heavens. The middle wasn't a line, but it showed a morphed design of both seasons as small snowflakes landed on massive orange pumpkins and a sun setting over the landscape at the top of the door. The door opens again, and this time the room is painted with autumn and winter colours.

Veles also has his mouth opened wide, "The colours just faded into new ones. The floor even changed." He was right, on his side with the fall colours is mahogany hardwood while Jack's with the winter colours has cozy white carpet. "And this whole world was created by those head seasons? Amazing."

Eros then speaks again, "Ya, they're very powerful beings. Though not invincible." A sad glint flashed on the love god's eyes, but it disappeared and his usual cheeriness covers the moment of sadness. "And back to the security thing. This building knows a lot of things, and it'll know whether or not you're in your rooms when curfew comes. Once the moon is at it's peak in the garden, then it means that we all must be in our rooms. But if you wish to leave to the other realm then you must gain permission from an administration here and they'll let you stay there for as long as you ask for. And no, you really don't want to see what happens when you break these two rules. There's also no way for a student to claim your room by saying your name, since like I said this building knows everything. So no one can pretended to be another person." Taking a breath in, he's done with the need to know information for now.

Jack comes in, and is happy that there's nothing stopping him from coming inside. "To think that there's this whole other world, and all this time it was hidden." The two of them start to put their stuff away from their bags and Eros shows Flora her room.

They didn't even move that far as her room is just across the hall from theirs. Her door however doesn't have it blank, and instead has a beautiful design of a beach, palm trees, huge waves and beautiful tropical flowers. Flora placed her hand on the door and she spoke her name. The door changed to show a side of beautiful meadows filled with different flowers and new born animals start to show, while half holds the picture of the beach and summer. The door opens and sitting on one of the beds is her roommate.

* * *

**Is it too obvious on who Flora's roommate is? Tell me in reviews what you think. Have a happy Monday!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the new chapter! And thanks to my long weekend, I was able to have this chapter be a bit longer then my previous ones. And I feel that I need to make it longer since I've gotten reviews. When people review I feel more inspiration and drive to make a chapter, so please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from past media is not lend by me. All rights go to the rightful owners, and this is just something written by a fan.**

* * *

Flora opens her door and sitting on one of the beds is her roommate. The girl has black hair with blue highlights going midway down her back, bangs hide her left eye while the right shows she has pure gold eyes. She was small in height and built slim, but her skin showed she loves the outdoors as it had a light brown tan to it. It looked like she could fit in anywhere in the world, and no one would guess who (_Or what_) she really is. She's wearing a pair of white shorts and a short sleeve hoodie, while also listening to her Brownie through a pair of yellow headphones and an old leather bond book in her hands. Her roommate doesn't notice the door open, but the moment she takes a step into the room does the girl notice a new presence.

Gold met blue as their eyes met, and Flora couldn't help but feel fear for their encounter. Then the gold eyes go toward Eros standing right behind Flora and he gives her a smile. "Are you sure she doesn't bite? I have a feeling she does." Flora whispers quickly to Eros, fearing what might happen behind closed doors.

Eros chuckles a bit as he whispers back, "I promise you. She's just shy. And be careful of what you say when people are right in front of you. There's some people with really good hearing." He then returned his gaze to the girl, "Kai, meet your new roommate Flora. Flora this is Kai." Flora smiles sweetly to Kai, but Kai's expression gives no hint to what she's thinking and that uncertainty scares Flora. Kai's gaze has a calculating look in them, it's like Flora's the prey and Kai's the hungry predator getting ready for the kill.

Kai closes the book she's holding and gets up, "It's nice to meet you." Kai does a small curtsy before turning to Eros, "May I have a word with you?" Her words were formed as a question, but the tone she uses is something that should not be questioned with. Without a response from Eros, she leaves the room and heads down the hall.

Eros sighs a bit as he brushes stay hairs away. "Well. this'll be an interesting conversation." He sighs out before turning back to Flora, "Looks like I'm needed elsewhere. Tell the others that if they have any questions just to find me. Also they don't have to do the same thing to open the door now. The doors open by themselves when you walk into your room." He grabs her hand and places a small kiss on her knuckle again, "Till we meet again." And with that he leaves to follow Kai down the hall.

* * *

Kai waits for Eros to appear before going down a maze of hallways and stares. The reason for the complication is the need for the words to not fall on anyone's ears. They finally face a blank wall and Eros places his hand on the wall to open up a door that can't be seen by normal and magical eyes. They both enter through the door and the torches burn red as they show old roman columns lined with different colour roses. "Why do we have to go to your realm? It's way too fantasy like." Kai looks around as they head down more stairs.

Eros rolls his eyes, knowing that she'll always question his ways. "It's suppose to be romantic. Besides, you were the one who..."

"Ya, ya I know. I was there, you were there. But you were the one who had the idea for it. I mean really, why do you need a gazebo on a small island with flowers around it and on the middle of the lake? I can never get your thinking." Just as the words left her mouth, the scene she just described showed itself. Just as Kai described it, there's a gazebo covered with ivy and surrounded by flowers and fruits in the middle of a crystal clear lake being surrounded by a vast green meadow. The passage way to the stairs disappears when their feet touch the soft grass and behind them now is a scene of misty mountains and a beautiful sunset just peaking over the tops of the horizon.

"Well we're here already. Why don't I offer you some tea. It's almost spring, so rose tea will be just perfect." Kai nods as she follows Eros to the gazebo where he actually has his living area. The moment they go to the edge of the lake, flat stones come up from the water and acts as a path for them to the small island. After hopping over the stones they got on the island and walked the marble walkway to the gazebo.

Kai took a seat as Eros starts the water. "You know I could have just done that. I'm not totally useless in this form."

"I know. It's just it's relaxing when I do the mundane things. Like how some immortals actually eat when they don't need it. Makes us relaxed and more connected to the earth that way." Eros placed the pot over a fire pit and turns back to Kai, "Now I know you want to talk about them, but you know as well as I do is that they need protection and this is a safe place for them."

Kai doesn't meet his gaze and focus on the heart pattern on the table, "I know that. The problem is that she's too close to me. I specifically said that I wouldn't have anything to do with them, they'll just get hurt. But then I find out that Flora's my roommate."

Eros sits across from Kai and stares her down, "And how did you know she was one of them? She could have been another sprite for all you know. You roomed with spring sprites before."

"I just do." Kai takes a deep breath and looks into his blue eyes. "You didn't tell them anything did you!?"

Eros shook his head, "No, you deserve that much." The pot soon whistled and Eros got up. "That took quicker than usual." He takes a quick glance to Kai and she just shrugs, showing no change in emotion, but he could tell by the change in colour of her hair from blue to yellow that she did do it. He turns and rolls his eyes away from her view, and pours both of them a cup of rose tea. Giving one to Kai, he returns to his seat. "You know you can't lie to me. It's obvious to everyone."

A quick smirk spilled on her lips, "And who do you think was the one that did this to me?"

"It was an accident. Besides, with the modern world now it doesn't stand out. You just have to watch your change in emotions." Eros takes a sip of his tea as he watches again as Kai's highlights turn from yellow to the blue of calmness. The memory of giving her a potion to help her back fired and turned her hair to become what people would normally call a mood ring. Then comes another memory. Something he never likes to remember. Something that shouldn't have happened back then, but it's too late to change it. Because of that one mistake he did, she lost a great deal in order to save his sorry butt.

Kai drinks her tea and savors the taste when she sees that look in his eyes. She knows what those eyes mean, and she hates it. "Stop thinking about that." Kai slams her hand on the table to get his attention, and he jumps from his thoughts. "You're thinking of that day, and don't deny it. Stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault." Eros opens his mouth to protest, but Kai gave him a glare that screamed _'don't even think about arguing with me'_ and he closed his mouth. This wasn't the first time it happened, but he can't help but feel the guilt of it weighing him down. That's the whole reason why he's careful now and learning whatever he can to be able to restore her to how she was before. Back when she was powerful.

* * *

It's now the hour of the witches, and the hallways of the Academy is pitch black. The corridors change from it's bright colours to it's dark sister. The students are either home with their families or in their rooms doing whatever they could to past the time of the change from dark to light. Of course you'd think that they'll sleep, but they're creatures of fantasy, so they don't need to gain energy the way mortals do.

However, just outside the realm of the Academy is a realm barely anyone wants to know of. It's actually not very much known to new creatures less then 1000 years old and even the ones who know don't even know the contents of this realm. Here lies the screams of one man as he calls for salvation. In the depths of a dark cavern is Pitch holding his head as an instinct to try and calm the voices screaming at him. "Pitchner, why must you fight us now! These past centuries you wish not to fight us."

"Shut up! Let me see my daughter!" Pitchner screams to himself as he sees his own reflection on the surface of a forgotten spring. "I know she's still alive. Jack Frost has the powers of my daughter! She's alive! She's still here, just in pieces! Don't you have the power to put her back?!"

The fearlings inside him moves his body and his own reflection shows an evil smirk. "It's just coincidence that the winter boy has a fraction of your daughter's powers. But there is a way for you to get her back from the dead." The smirk grew on his face and Pitchner felt fear of what they're proposing. Pitchner's eyes grew wide at what the fearlings' plans were, but he wanted his daughter back. Even if it means him losing everything else. Pitchner nods in agreement, not wanting his voice to show the guilt he felt for his decision, and the fearlings howled in joy as he went further down to pitch darkness. "Now, all we need is someone to help us."

"Gentlemen." A new voice comes from the opening of the cavern. "I couldn't help but to hear your plan and have a great deal for you." Pitch turns to the new voice and through the dim lighting he could see that the voice belongs to a very handsome boy of late teens with a few scars here ad there. He's very well built and his features are very intimidating. A chiseled chin, sculpture's muscles and fiery red hair were nothing to compare to the intensity of his pitch black eyes. The fearlings smirked at the sight of the boy and knew that they found the perfect partner.

* * *

The sun creeps over the horizon as the hallways start to waken from its slumber. Students start to fill the hall and head over to the mess hall for 'breakfast' and catching up with friends for the past few hours. Eros meets up with the others and introduced the guys with Flora's roommate. "Jack, Veles. This is Flora's roommate Kai. She's been here for a while to and will help with questions." They shake hands and they don't feel anything that Flora felt the day before.

Flora thought that it must have just been a misunderstanding so she waited for Kai to return so they could get to know each other. But when Kai returns from her talk with Eros, she went to bed and Flora was left there with nothing to do. That night Flora swore to get along with her roommate no matter how long it takes. She even tried to talk in the morning, but Kai looked really out of it and wouldn't pay her any mind. Even when they were getting ready, she showed Kai her power source, her necklace, but Kai just shrugs it off like it was nothing important.

And now that they're walking down the hallways, she's try to strike up a conversation with Kai. However, Kai disappeared in a matter of 2 seconds when they turned the corner. Eros just explains that she's a shy person and not used to new people and they left it at that. "Since there's a lot of people in the mess hall already, we could just get to our first class and stay there till the bell rings." Eros suggests and they all nod and head off to their first class, History of Realms.

They came to a door with pictures of opened books written with old texts, some maps of lost lands and starts littering the background. Eros stopped to read what the text on the books say. "Ok, it seems like we'll be learning how our school was created today."

"What language is this?" Veles scans the door and doesn't recognize the words at all.

"It's Ancient Greek. Some of the texts will be in lost languages so it's harder for the younger students." Eros digs into his bad and grabs a three pairs of glasses. "Since most of the class we're taking will have these dead languages for the written, then I suggest you wear these. When you wear these things and read a different language, you'll be able to understand. Try it out."

Veles takes a pair and looks at the door again. It still looked the same, but he's able to now make sense of what the letters spell. "Amazing, with these I'm able to see that it says _'Attention students, because of new students entering the class, we'll start a new topic today and forget about the lesser realms of the magicians and learn about the creation of the largest realm that started it all. Mr. Acres.'_ Where did you get these?" He takes off the thick frame glasses and puts it back in the case to bag it.

"Thank the literature pixies, they love reading old text but they die easily and some lose the ability to speak old languages. So they created these to help the ones that need it." Eros hands the other pairs to Jack and Flora. "These will help you study when it comes to Ms. King's lessons in old literature." They enter the room and it's style of decor doesn't fall the traditional greek, but gothic style study. The ceiling is high while forming and arch for better acoustic. The walls held selves of old books and arched stain glass filtered in colourful lights to brighten the room. The furniture looks ancient but still has the shine of fresh stained paint. The desks were large circle tables that seat six and the small carvings on the tables are of delicate flowers and leafs, each having their own design to it. The front of the room has a chalk board** (Is there any school that still has these)** and a big rectangular desk sat in between the two boards.

Eros takes a seat in one of the tables, and the others follow. "I know you still haven't been here long, but how do you find our school?" Eros begins as he places his bag beside him. "Are there any questions from the last time we've met?" Jack sits beside Eros and places his staff to lean against his chair.

Flora takes a seat beside Veles who sits across from Eros. "Actually, I have one." All eyes turn to Flora. "I've noticed that there's people with different coloured uniforms. What's that for anyway?"

Eros thinks about it for a while, "I'm trying to remember." He pounders for a while, then remember something. "Hey, you could check out the Brownie to see why. It also acts like a student handbook." He takes out his Brownie and taps in the question on the screen. Eros finds a video on how the uniforms change and plays it.

His Brownie projects the video to the table and a 3D projection of a female elf stands there in the middle. "Greetings. Welcome to the beginners video for the Kingdom Academy of Insights. This video will be about the uniforms the students wear for the school." Two models popped out, one male and one female. "Of course there is many other varieties for different creatures, but this will just be general information for the uniform. Everyone wears a uniform here so that no one would worry about their clothing so there's more time to study. The uniform we give you was a grey colour, but if you haven't yet put it on they you haven't seen the change of the colour. The whole reason for that is because your uniform acts as an energy holder so that it wouldn't break or tear. Like you know, there are different groups for power types and the uniforms reflect on the type of power you have. For example, if you are a water elemental and help bring winter then your main colour would be blue or if you are a fire elemental then you'll be mainly red. There's also brown for those who are wind, and green for the earth elementals. There's also red and pink for those for love, while there's purple for the ones that are muses for creativity."

The video just starts to now go over the different colours, so Eros stops the video. "Well, I hope that answered your question." Flora nods and was going to say her thanks when the door slams open and in comes someone with a bright red and yellow uniform. Eros holds a hard face and lowers his voice. "Whatever you do, do not use any of your powers."

The newcomer goes over to their table and stink of male dominant ego. "Eros, you know how to read the door. What's it say." It isn't a question, and the newcomer's eyes glows orange as he stares down the young god. However Eros didn't fault to the threat screaming in the glare and his blue eyes just turned into ice. "Come on, you're an Ancient. It's not fair for you guys to know what's on the doors and us left to guess."

"And what if I don't tell you? It's never anything important anyways." Eros' personality makes a 180 and his warm loving tone become daggers and holds now a sadistic tone. "It's a pretty easy language. Why don't you do some extra homework and learn the language Seth."

Seth's eyes glowed even more and his red hair now caught fire as anger starts to line his voice. "Rumour has it is that the door has the answers to the pop quizzes we have every now and then. Now spill the answers."

"If you're wondering why we get good grades it's because we study. The door never says the answers. It's a notice that we'll be covering a new topic now." Even when Eros tells him the truth, Seth won't take it and feels that it's a lie.

Seth takes his hands off the table and forms them into fist, which flames soon engulfed. Everyone on the table reacts and gets ready to defend. He was going to start something when a calm hand pats his shoulder. Everyone's attention is now on the owner of the hand, and it belongs to a handsome man with long brown hair and bright green eyes. "Mr. Flabrent, please restrain from using violence in my class. Everything here is authentic and there's now way in getting it replaced once it's destroyed." Seth shakes the hand off and walks off to the back of the room. More students come in through the door and the man turns to Eros with a gentle smile. "Mr. Dite, you must also be careful with your words. I know of your dislike of Mr. Flabret from his behaviour, but that is really no reason to start a fight in a classroom. If you really need to settle your dislike of one another, I suggest you go to the arena."

Eros sighs and nods guiltily. "Of course Mr. Acres. It was childish of me use that tone." Mr. Acres nods and smiles gently before turning towards the front of the room. The teens sitting on the table and turn to Eros with questions. "Don't ask. Whatever you do, don't ever get mixed up with Seth and three other students. Seth is the so called leader of the summer sprites. Then there's Wilson who's has the winter sprites under his command. Spyro has the spring sprites for him. And Andrew just recently got the torch from his older brother. These students are a bunch of jocks and claims to be the strongest in their group, which is sort of true. But the worst of them all is Seth since he'll do anything to show off his power. It's even worse when Wilson is put into the mix, so it's a mix of fire and ice."

"And if we get mixed up with them? He seems like one to attack." Jack finally puts his staff back down and relaxes.

Eros shakes his head and gives a very serious look. "Never use your powers in front of people here. The moment you do is the moment the other students find out about you." Nothing much was said after that. The bell rang and the class started when everyone got seated.

* * *

History of Realms ended peacefully and the students learn that originally the school realm was used for meetings between the Elder Seasons and Mother Nature. It was smaller and soon expanded over time so that it could serve as a safe place for anyone who comes.

They later head over to a different door decorated in archaic weapons and armour, being the next class is Classical Defence an they learn that they'll be what's called the SS exam, Standard Swordsman exam, in the next few weeks. This door leads to an open arena with the sun shinning above them. The arena is that of an old coliseum, but it isn't in ruins as the walls still stand tall. The grounds has multiple different fields for different forms of combat and different elements for the students.

Coach Cernunnos comes to the front, he has longs horns on his head as he stood tall and tries to get the attention of the students as they filed in. Coach Cernunnos informs them that he'll teach beginners how to hold a sword properly and how to use one while the bit more advanced learn a new technique.

Sadly Seth is in the same class, and the other three students Eros mentioned. Eros to points the tallest student in the class and they all notice his bleach blonde hair first before seeing his brown eyes, Eros tells them that that's Andrew. He points to the short boy beside Andrew, the boy has forest green hair and bright yellow eyes and is shorter then the average mortal at their age. That boy's name is Spyro. Then comes a student who comes in a bit after the bell and holds an ice cold gaze. He has pure white hair and pale eyes, that's Wilson.

All four of the mention boys gathered to the centre and held a stare down with each other. Sparks flew and some of the weaker students moved away in fear of being caught in the event of a skirmish.

The class starts and the coach is already busy with the advanced students when the door opens again. No one noticed the new person coming in, but the person got caught in Coach Cernunnos trap. The trap let off a blow horn and the whole class turns to the person trapped. It was a rope trap so a captured pray would be hanging upside down by their ankles, and the poor late student struggled to keep her skirt up.

* * *

**I leave you now wondering what will happen next. Don't worry, the more people review, the more I write and I might be updating faster then just weekly. I love to read people's thoughts on my work, so please review. I don't care about critic since I know that's more meaningful then the nice ones, but I still like the nice ones too. See you next Sunday!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I might not get the chance to explain this unless I rewrite some things, but sprites and spirits are different. Spirits are immortal and powerful that can be seen by mortals. Sprites can die after a a century or two and can grow small, also has less power then their ruling spirit, and can't be seen by mortals. There's your explanation, on to the story!**

* * *

The trapped student hangs over the group of students about 20 feet high, and all eyes are on the foolish one to come in late. The student tries to hold her skirt up and hiding her embarrassment from her face. However, her highlights turned a light green to show that she's definitely feeling embarrassed from the unwanted attention. "Kai! What's your excuse for being late for my class?!" Coach Cernunnos tells from across the arena and stares down the student hanging upside down by her ankles. "You know it's always set up."

"Ms. King forgot about the time and Mr. Drago needed help with his lizards." Kai tries her best to talk, but the blood flowing to her brain is now starting to have an effect. "Now that I've given a legitimate excuse, may I come down?" Coach Cernunnos sighs while pointing at Eros to go help her. Eros grabs a bow and arrow, and gets closer to the hung form of Kai. He takes aim at the hair thin line around her ankles and lets the arrow fly without even taking a second to think about it. The arrow gives a clean cut through the rope and Kai starts her fast descend to the ground. Eros sticks out his arms and easily catches her before she crashes to the floor. "Thanks Eros." She smiles softly and he helps her stand as the blood returns to her feet.

Everyone turns their attention back to the coach and now can start their lessons. Cernunnos goes back to the advanced students and Kai gets suit up in the training armour like everyone else. Kai stands with the beginners and starts to practice he stance when she drops the heavy sword. Some of the students laughed, but she paid them no mind and picked it up to resume her practice.

Jack, Flora and Veles stood separate of the two groups as Eros instructed and waited for Cernunnos to finish with the lesson and assign them to groups. Cernunnos finished without problems and went to the three new comers, "You must be the new kids. I'll give you the introduction I gave your classmates. This class is not like any class you'll ever be in, there are students who have died because of this class and that's because they didn't follow the strict rules." He points at the armour they're wearing, "This armour is yet to be activated since it is only practice and there's no fighting; however when in a match or a spar it will and the armour is even stronger then diamond if you put enough energy into it. Right now it's not taking any energy so it's just regular armour, but the more powerful you are and a high ability to concentrate, this armour will become yours and grow stronger as you advanced." Cernunnos takes out his swords and points at the three of them, "Now, who wants to be the first to verse me." The three of them all mirrored each others expression of disbelief. Cernunnos smirks at their reaction, "Well, who's first? How am I suppose to know your raw skill without even experiencing it for myself? Come on, draw your sword and face me."

Veles takes a step forward and unsheathes his sword. The sword fits perfectly in his hand and he feels like it's an old friend that has been long forgotten. Cernunnos eyes the fall spirit carefully and makes mental notes of every step Veles takes with the sword in his hand. Cernunnos leads Veles to the sparring area, and they both take a stance to start.

All the students in the arena stops to watch the spar between the two as a bell rings and both charge with swords pointed to the heart. Cernunnos starts with an attack quickly, aiming for the opening in Veles' chest plate, but Veles blocks at equal speed and makes it so that Cernunnos loses his grip a bit and Veles sees the chance of winning by getting Cernunnos to be unarmed. In that moment Cernunnos lost his grip does Veles acts and moves his sword in a way that it has Cernunnos to lose more grip and have the sword fly from his hands and land perfectly on the dirt.

All of the old students have shock written all over. For Cernunnos to have his sword taking from him takes great skill when he's not 100% in it, even Cernunnos was surprised. "You have some skill. Looks like I have to get a bit more serious." Cernunnos picks up his sword and turns back to Veles with a proud smile. "So what's your name, boy?" He charges again and Veles meets his blade to have metal sparking one another. Cernunnos pushes Veles back, and he slides to a stop while blocking in time to see the next attack.

They went at it for a while, the whole time Veles is easily defending himself from Coach's attacks. It's to the point were Veles can now guess his opponent's next moves, and finally he starts his counter attack. Cernunnos did not see this coming and in a few seconds the sword flies again and Veles points his blade to the antlered man's neck. "It's my win." Veles withdraws his sword and sheathes it back effortlessly. "My name is Veles Harvest. It's an honour to have a match with you."

Cernunnos gives Veles a pat on his shoulder. "Veles, it's been a while since I had a student as skilled as you. Have you former experience with a sword?" Veles shakes his head, none of his memories showing how he has the skills of a trained fighter. "You sure? You seem pretty well trained." Veles shakes his head again and they left it at that.

Coach assigns Veles to go with the advanced class and turns back to the last two. "Now, it's your turn." Both Flora and Jack feel uncertain, and swallow a lump that formed in their throats.

* * *

Classical Defense ends, somewhat smoothly. Flora and Jack got their butts handed to them ten-fold, so they got placed in the beginners. Their arms are sore from holding the sword and learning to slash properly, and basic stances made their bodies feel stiff. Veles, however, felt none of the pain they complained about. It surprised him that his body is able to move on its own, like he's been with a sword his whole life. The question of who he was grows stronger every time his hands grab hold of the hilt. But he soon forgot about it once his hands left the hilt and placed back into place.

Eros greets them after they got changed and they started to head over to their next block. Lunch time in the mess room.

Lunch, like any other school, is a jungle. The three seasons stood there not sure what to do. Eros left to talk to someone and says to go find a table and maybe try some food. Immortals didn't need to eat, and some did just so they can taste the food, they didn't need the nutrients in the food to survive. There were some students eating, but it was a little portion of food, while others either talked, studied or boasted about what they did in the past. They decided to find an empty table, and sees one in the middle of the room with only one girl sitting there with a tray full of food. It's easy to spot her since she's the only one with the same grey uniform they were given at the beginning and the light above her easily illuminated the shades of black and blue in her hair.

Kai sits alone in a small table that could easily seat five, but no one paid her any attention and she never showed any interest for the others around her. Earphones plugged in to the visible Brownie on the table, it was like she was in her own peaceful little world. That was until one of the stuck up students comes in with a sneer on his face, "Kai, you sure you don't need any help with you're SS exam? You could barley even lift the sword today." Seth sits down in front of her and she doesn't even move, nor looked up to see who was talking. The response annoyed Seth and he slammed the table with a big fist, "Hey I'm talking to you Halfling!" But Kai continued to eat her pasta as if nothing happened, but Seth wouldn't be ignored. He takes her tray and pushed it off the side, onto the floor with a loud crash. It got everyone in the room to shut up and turn to the middle table to watch what'll happen. "You shouldn't be too cocky you Halfling! I'm offering you help and yet you ignore me!"

Wilson comes in to try and calm the situation, "Seth, there's no point in talking to this person. She'll never pass it even with your help. She shouldn't even be here." He grabs Seth's shoulder to move him away.

But Seth exploded, "Don't touch me old man, stay out of situations that have nothing to do with you." And flames start to comes out of his hands. "You should get out of here while you still can." Wilson retaliates with snow covering the area he stood at.

Andrew comes in between the two sprites and pushed them back with his wind, "I thought we had an agreement to not start a fight unless it was in the gym? And if you two are blind, we are in the middle of the mess hall."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to step in either." Spyro walks up to the three boys, his voice big for someone who's so small. "Just drop it and walk away."

"I'm not gonna listen to you, Spyro." Seth hissed and turned his attention back to Kai still sitting there, earphones still in as she tapped out the beat. "Besides, I have some unfinished business with this Halfling." He grabs her arm and pulls her up to her feet, raising a flamed fist towards her. "I want you to apologize to me."

Kai shows a bored expression on her face as she pulls out one earphone, "For what? You're the one that threw my lunch on the ground. And you should already know, but I do need to eat. Unlike you." Her voice came out strong and full of authority; she wasn't at all scared of the flame just inches from her face, ready to burn anything it touched. "There's no reason for this anyway. You just want something to burn."

Seth extinguished his hand and used both to grab the front of her shirt. "Know your place, you can't even cast a single spell, let alone hold a sword. You're just dead meat with the ability to live longer than normal mortals." Both hands were now engulfed in flames and burns the front of her shirt. She falls to the ground hard on a broken plate shard that goes through her shoulder while Seth already gets ready to attack, "No one's gonna help you out of this one." Seth nods to the other members nods and each take a step forward. "We're all sick of you being here, thinking you're all that. Don't worry, we'll make your death painless."

The three seasons look around to see no one else moving in to stop this. Without a second to lose, they moved to covered the small girl from the four guys. The bystanders gasped as the four fly back and the three stood upright in front of the fallen girl. "There's no need to gain up against one girl who's a pacifist." Jack had amusement in his voice, but his eyes shone with anger as he aimed his staff at the four on the ground.

"And really, hurting a girl? You have no shame do you?" Flora's necklace shone as the roots from the plants start to move in the direction of their enemies, while Veles stands there with the wind picking up and getting ready to act as backup.

Silence covered the mess hall as the four stood up and had a stare off with the three spirits. Of course no one knows that they're the season spirits, so the four trouble students were in for a big surprise.

Before anyone could even move, the doors open to let in the Ancients, a group of students who hold more power of the lesser gods and still decide to take lessons. A group of five immortals come in, each extremely beautiful creatures that gave off an extremely powerful aura falling to the beat of their heart. They stopped at the scene in front of them and saw the blood on the ground from the bloody wound on Kai's back. Eros was behind the other four and shoved his way past them, worry written all over his face, "What's going on here?" No one answered and he asks again, holding both anger and power in his tone when he spoke to the room. "What happened here." It wasn't a question, it was a command for the answer.

No one moved, too scarred to answer the young god. Kai and the other Ancients looked unaffected about his anger and the Ancients look calmly at Kai standing there, holding her wound to stop the bleeding in some way. Kai sighs as she reads the eyes of the other gods and starts to speak in a language that died a couple millenniums ago. **_(Good thing for you readers, you have a universal translator for every language, beside animal, so you can get the dialog. Italics are another language, and some characters won't be able to understand the speaker.)_** "_Eros, calm down. It is just the usual. Leave them alone._" Kai's words came out like a song, the words were smooth and sounded like no other spoken language before. Everyone, minus Kai and the Ancients, couldn't understand the alien tongue and people were shocked to see that Eros actually seemed to listen and understand the Halfling, giving her the respect the other students never gave her.

Eros took a couple seconds to calm himself before turning to Kai, "_Fine, but are you alight?_"

"_Just a scratch. You know I had worst._" Kai shrugs, resulting in more blood to gush out. Without a second thought, she walks off and out of the room, ignoring Eros and his pleas for her to come back.

The Ancients turned to the other students, "Ok, show's over. Get back to what you were doing." And without hesitation, the students listened and the room filled with chatter again. Soon both the group of trouble and Ancients went their separate ways, leaving the three season spirits and Eros in the same spot.

Eros lets out a heavy sigh and brushes some stray blonde hair out of his face. "What a mess. Are you guys ok?" The seasons nod their head, still speechless, "You must have a lot of questions. Why don't we go somewhere else so we can talk?"

They go out a pair of doors with leaves and flowers decorating the wood, and enter a courtyard covered in every inch a plant. There's different areas with different biomes, but if you quickly look around, it was practically a smaller Earth, with all things natural all in one area. Every plant known to man was in the courtyard growing, even some that were extinct or has yet to be discovered by scientists. There was even animals around, all in harmony and staying in their respected areas. Each staying as if they don't even see any other landscape.

It was quiet, well as quiet as it would be without a mortal or immortal in sight but them. Flora was a the first to break the silence as they all sat on the ground in the prairies. "First things first, why were they picking on Kai and calling her a Halfling?"

Eros let out a sigh, and brushes his bangs out of his eyes again. "It's not a secret to anyone that Kai is," he pause, looking for the right word, "special. She's immortal yes, but she has some aspects of mortals like the need to eat and the need to sleep. Right now, she's the only one and everyone calls her a Halfling since she's immortal and mortal. She's also able to be seen by mortals, so it's hard for her. The closes name I know for Halflings are Vampires, but Kai doesn't drink blood."

Veles takes out the next question. "What about that language? I've never heard anything like it. And I've been around the world a lot."

"It's an ancient language. There's not even a name in English for it; since it was never written, it will never be discovered." Eros now gets this distance look in his eyes as be counties to speak, "It's kind of my native tongue. And the Aesir know it to."

"I guess final question is, how does Kai know it?" Jack cut in, remembering the fact that not every student understands old languages.

Without even a hesitation Eros gives him an answer, "There're lessons on forgotten languages that are outside of the class schedule that anyone is allowed to join. Not many do since most of them are dead and there's no need for it, so there only a couple students actually willing to learn. If you still want to know more about her, I suggest that you talk to her when you have the time." The bell rang again and they all went to their next class, Alchemy 101.

* * *

The school day is now over and the students are sent free to what they want to do till it's time to go to their rooms at night. Veles, Flora and Jack wait at a table in the mess hall for Eros to come back, stating that he needs to go talk with some people. They decided to do the assigned homework from Alchemy 101 and Works in Translation class as well as get to know one another.

However, they were interrupted by three of the four people they never want to be around. Wilson, Andrew and Spyro surrounds their table and each holds a sinister smile. "You guys are the new kids, right? Obviously since we haven't seen you here before." Spyro starts, and he takes in every detail of Flora's body, "And I defiantly would have noticed you." Flora backs away and instinctually grabs Veles' hand to calm herself.

Veles stands up and looms over Spyro. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but it's not very nice to place women as if they are shows for entertainment. So I suggest you stop."

Wilson steps in before Spyro could talk. "We're not here to start anything. We actually want to ask for your help."

The air turns cold now as Jack takes hold of his staff. "What do you want help with?"

With that Wilson's face cracked a cold smile. "I'm so glad you ask my fellow winter sprite. Or should I say spirit." Flora, Jack and Veles instantly knew that they've been found out; and there was more that Wilson had planned.

* * *

**Sorry this took a while. I got distracted and planned on posting yesterday, but things happen. Now I have something to say, for a trail period I decided to post this story on Monday since I noticed last time I gained a lot of viewers. It could just be a coincidence so I'm making a test. Leave a review on your take on me changing the release date. See you next Monday!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry about missing last week. An avalanche of essays, projects and tests showed up and the network keeps kicking my ass out. Haha, there's also like a foot of snow just outside my doors so I was busy shoveling it away. Without further ado, the chapter!**

* * *

Wilson takes an open seat and crosses his arms on the table. "We need your help to fight. We're tired of these empty claims of being the best season, so with your help we can prove who's better."

"Do you really think that we'll help you after what you did to Kai?" Veles looks Wilson in the eye to try and read the winter sprite's thought process, but it's just too cold in there.

Wilson puts the mask of sorrow on holds a plea on his tongue. "We're not asking for your help. We're asking you to lead us as the Season Spirits."

* * *

The arena is dead quiet as Kai takes the twin swords in her hands and practiced her stances. The swords danced in the air and fell in motion to the beat of her heart. Jumping around and fighting an invisible enemy, Kai felt at peace as sweat runs down her forehead. Not even the heaviness of the training armour could slow or control her.

She then hears footsteps coming towards the arena and she had to stop. She turns in time to see all of the season sprites going through the doors, all in battle gear. Flora, Veles and Jack come in last harbouring the same gear as their seasons. "Kai, get out of here. This will be a place for war now, and if you still want to live then I suggest you leave." Seth grunts as he spits on the floor, burning the dirt.

Kai does nothing and still watches them with a bored expression, "And what is this war about?" She places her hands on her hips and turns to face a wall, "If it's for a stupid reason like which season is the better one, then I suggest you all drop your weapons and leave this behind you."

Wilson takes a step forward and coolly answers. "That's not possible now Kai. Now that we have our Spirits we can finally have a leader to lead us to victory." He points to Jack and has a triumphant look on his face.

Kai turns back to look at the three mentioned, "I only see three of them. Where's the Spirit of Summer?"

Spyro laughs at Seth and the summer sprites being leaderless. "There is none. Or if there is then they're too weak to even fight." He hits his knees and the spring sprites laugh along.

"We don't need a leader. We can win without them!" Behind Seth, the summer group gave a battle cry. "We'll show you that summer is something you don't want to mess with. You'll just get burnt to crisps."

"I'm sorry, but Winter is the best."

"Autumn! We've been given two names anyway."

"Ya, and it's fall. As in you'll all fall to the ground by the power of Spring."

Kai stands there laughing at their idiocy, her hair changing from blue to yellow. They clearly look pissed off as she just continues to laugh. She finally calms down, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes, "You clearly are too young and dumb to see that neither of them are better than the other." She sheathes the swords back into their sheaths and straps them to her waist. "The earth has four seasons to keep it balanced and ordered. The four season are the four base elements, and the four stages of life. But clearly this message needs to be beaten into you." She stands there slowly giving waves of energy off for the first time, "Each season chooses one warrior to face off and whoever can defeat me in battle will have their season be called the greatest. You may work together and come at me at the same time, or wait till I tire out. Either way, all warriors must be present during the whole battle until they fall on their feet."

"You're full of shit. But this'll be very interesting. I'm in." Seth raises his hand and steps forward with a smug smile. "This'll be too easy."

"Seems fun, count me in to." Wilson has his axe already in his hands as he stepped forward.

"I'm not gonna miss this." Andrew takes a step forward,

Spyro jumps up and raises his voice, "Don't count me out yet!"

"Good, now whenever you're ready." She smirks at the four boys and they all charge at her. Inches from them even touching her, she disappears in a flash and appears behind them to blow them off with a strong wind. "Now it's time someone taught you to never become too arrogant. Always assume you're enemy has a chance of beating you no matter what."

Wilson is the first to get up, and he decides to charge at her while ridding on ice to gain speed. Kai met his axe with one sword in hand, and metal clashes having sparks fly. Without even a blink, she pushes him back hard and he hits the wall again. Behind her was now Andrew as he uses the wind to stay hidden, but before he could even load his arrow in his bow, she shoots a flaming baseball towards him and it explodes; leaving Andrew to land in the pool just under him.

With no second to take a breath, Kai found herself incased in hard rock, covering everything by her head. Spyro looked triumphant as he comes closer with his club in hand. Unseen by everyone, Kai moves her hands to crumble the earth just beneath her. Spyro stood tall as he raises his arms to strike the girl with his club, but she disappears through a hole just under her feet. Confused, he scans the area for any movement in the ground. Suddenly, he feels a hand wrap around his ankle and he finds himself, a second later, buried in the ground with his head still sticking out.

Kai remerges from the ground as she faces Seth, who just stood there to watch the others fall within only a few seconds. But he wasn't scarred. How can he to this Halfling? He takes careful steps towards her, and every step he takes, he could feel power radiating off of her. Seth smirked as he found that she wasn't as strong as him so he intimidated her with his aura, which was the worst mistake of his life.

The moment he released all of his aura to show off, Kai's exploded. For the first time in a long time she actually let go of all the seals and let her aura run loose, causing it to make the air heavy with humidity and pressure to push down on Seth. The moment he was ten feet away from Kai, Seth could barely stand by how much power was coming off of Kai. He could feel the ground start to shake, the humidity intensify, the world getting hotter and the air run slashes through his skin leaving small cuts here and there.

Seth blinked and the girl standing infront of him transformed into something he could actually fear. Her left eye wasn't a match as her right, her iris was pure white as her sclera were pitch black. Kai's aura was suffocating him and if he needed to breath he'd be dead by now. "What are you?" He gasped out weakly, too scared and weak to take another step. Here he was, one of the strongest, losing to a Halfling. Someone who couldn't even hold a sword properly just a few hours ago. Someone who didn't show any form of power, someone who should have been a no one. Defeated him!

Kai adopted Seth's smirk as she motioned Seth to come closer. He was actually being lifted into the air and dropped centimetres infront of her. Kai bent down low so that she could whisper her answer right into his ear, "I'm your worst nightmare. I'm not even trying." In an instant, all that power disappeared and Kai turns towards the back door.

The moment she steps through those doors, the Ancients run in with panic written on their faces. "What happened!?" However there's no one who could answer what happened. They all just witness four great fighters fall in a matter of seconds and no one could hold an explanation as to why that happened.

One of the ancients takes a step forward and her eyes glow pure white. She stands there in the silence and her eyes return to its grey hue. Her next words come out in the ancient language that has never touched the ears of a living creature for the past couple thousand years. "_It is her. We have to start to erase their memories before it gets in too deep._" The other Ancients nod and start to head to the other students still standing in awe.

Eros found Veles, Flora and Jack and takes them away from there. Without a word out of their mouths, they follow him to the garden again. They walk through the decorative doors and the calm of nature eases their nerves. The garden is the same as when they first walked in that day, but the animals were different. The animals all met at the middle of the garden were biomes crossed with one another and in the middle of the grouping of multiple species is Kai with a small smile on her face.

Kai is too distracted with the animals that she doesn't even notice that there's a group of people looking at her. Eros gives a sign for them to stop as he takes a step further. "You and I both know that you can't hide it from them anymore." Eros motions to the confused season spirits behind him, "Just tell them. You know full well that it's harder for us to remove the memory from their minds."

Kai visibly lets out a ghost of a sigh and she turns to them. "Then what are the questions?" She wasn't addressing Eros, she's addressing the three behind him.

Jack takes a step and instantly feels that they've already met before. The way Kai's standing and the feeling of the exact calculating stare he felt yesterday made him feel confidant about his answer. "You were with North yesterday. There's no mistaking that short of power." He got his answer when the air started to get hot again like when he first went through the doors of the workshop. As suddenly as it came, it left and he can tell that it was that hooded figure he saw at North's workshop. Instantly Kai doesn't look like a regular Halfling to him anymore, in his eyes he can see in her eyes that she has a vast knowledge of whatever is going on and calls for the highest of respect. He just won't tell the others he knows just yet.

Kai can see the confusion on both Veles' and Flora's faces so she decided to start over again. "It might be a bit more clearer if I were to reintroduce myself." Kai's aura pulses and she bows down, her hair covering her face. "I am Kai Gaia, I am the Summer Spirit."

Flora and Veles couldn't hide their shock while Jack starts to fit the pieces in one by one. Questions filled everyone's brains and each open their mouth to give the thoughts sounds when Eros chooses to speak. "Before you start the game of twenty questions, I suggest we go somewhere a bit more private to talk." They notice that now there are soft whispers coming from behind the bushes, and agree silently to Eros' decision by following him back inside.

* * *

The door closes behind them and the three season are amazed at the new landscape. On the walk to here, they learn that they're not in the same realm the school is in; this one belongs to Eros and they can see why. Flora loves the scene and is jumping around through the field and examining the flowers blooming. Kai is slightly behind the group and silently smiles as she watches Flora like a mother would. '_She's grown so much,_' Kai thinks as Flora runs further ahead of the group, '_Even with centuries passing, she's still the same bright eyed girl who loves beauty._'

Veles notices Kai's small smile and looks to see what's making the usual stoic girl to smile. It confused him a bit when he sees that it's Flora being Flora that's making the girl smile, and in Kai's eyes holds the stare of a mother watching her child. Curiosity got him and he slowed so that he could talk to Kai. Suddenly, a image passes through his eyes and a forgotten names passes his lips. "Carleton." Then a wave of memories come flooding in as he sees a battle play before his eyes and a sword get too close to his throat, only to be blocked by another and the man holding the sword gets his arm cut off.

* * *

The owner of the other sword let out a joking tone, "Veles, you seem to be out of it like always." Veles turns to see his good friend Carleton stand there and give him a hand, "What are you think about now?" Typical Carleton, he's confidant enough on the battle field to hold out a conversation like there isn't an army surrounding them ready to have their blood sucked out of them. Their friendship is questionable, but they have each other's back so that they both come out alive the next day. Veles opens his mouth to answer, but Carleton takes his sword and swings it close to his neck. Blood flies from the sword and everything turns black.

* * *

"Veles?" A voice chirps and he's faced to face with Flora's crystal blue eyes. Veles jumps from being knocked out of his thoughts and looks around to see that they now stood on a small island in the middle of the lake they saw not that long ago from the shore. "Are you ok? You seem a little pale."

Everyone's looking at him now with worried expressions, but he waves it off. "Sorry, just thinking." And he just unconsciously rubbed the front of his neck. Flora still looks worried so he gives her a smile and pats the top of her head. "I'm fine Flora."

Flora brightens a little and Eros couldn't help but unconsciously reach for his bow just under the table. Kai noticed this and slapped his hand, "_Nope._" Came the words in a forgotten language. "_Just let it play out on its own._"

"_I've gotten better._" Eros pouts a little, him feeling a little trigger happy. "_I've gotten a lot of practice._"

Kai shakes her head, being dead serious. "_Remember the last time you tried to shoot a pair of immortals?_" Eros paled at the memory, and Kai nods while turning back to the confused season. "So, what are your questions?"

* * *

The sun grows lower to the horizon as they got their answers. They learn that Kai has been the first one created and has always been half mortal and they seem to not know why she's been created differently. The reason she kept it silent is because people want the power that's been given to them by Manny and she loses energy quickly whenever she uses her power so she keeps it hidden. She's been in the school to learn everything she can so that she wouldn't be useless just incase someone tried to mess with the balance of the planet.

Both Eros and Kai explained in greater detail about the balance of the Earth and how the balance has to be renewed when the seasonal solstice or equinox comes. There are four towers hidden in the sky that hold the core for the season and as long as the leader light hits the core at the peak does the core get powered up again and the season would play out. "There's always two towers at the same time being powered on the same day, but different time. Fall and Winter are ruled over the moon while Summer and Spring are ruled by the sun. The last equinox almost didn't make it, and that's why we decided to gather everyone because the only people who can easily pass through the seal and get into the tower is with Mother Nature's power for the season. But there's also people who can absorb your power when you get to a certain weak state, so you must watch that you don't get too exhausted." Kai thinks for a minute on what else but nothing pops into mind. "I think that's all that's really needs to be said. Unless you guys have anymore questions."

The three are still a bit overwhelmed with all the new information they've been given, but they feel well informed and stayed silent. Eros looks up at the sky and calculates that it'll soon be time to go to bed. "You guys better go back to your room before curfew comes. It's good to sleep off the day." With that, the four seasons left Eros' realm and went to their respected rooms.

At the end of the day, each season has different thoughts about the fruits of the day. Flora is excited to finally be able to be friends with Kai. Jack can't wait to see the what the other day holds. Veles is worried about what his memories are showing him. And Kai tries her best to hide her worry as she talks to Flora. Little did anyone know, there's still a lot of things not even Fate would know.

* * *

**Well that's all. Reviewing is nice and gets longer chapters. More are to come, so stay tuned. Till Next Time!**


End file.
